Another Chance
by CloZack PASSION
Summary: Tifa and Aeris were switched. Tifa returns and sparks do fly. Cloud is faced with a major decission.
1. Enlightenment

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EM!   
  


"Strange. Didn't think you'd beat me." The words seemed quite out of place coming from the SOLDIER general's mouth. A man who had never lost a major battle admitting his defeat. Maybe the words weren't amiss. It was obvious that the battle was over. Blood trailed down the man's bare chest, and trickled from a gash on the side of his head. 

"Well, guess you were wrong." The words weren't that glamourous, and in truth, the young man, an ex-ShinRa gaurd, was surprised as well. His friends weren't so flustered by the occourance, though. After all that Sephiroth had put him through, none of them could see him losing this battle. Especially after Aeris. 

"Guess so." Cloud barely recognized the man. For years he'd been so high above all others. 'Maybe', Cloud thought silently, 'Jenova's letting him go.' It didn't matter. Even if Jenova WAS letting him go, Cloud couldn't care less. That gave him no right to live, even if he could be saved. A beam of red light pierced through the man's abdomen. 

Several more beams shot through his body, untill they were piercing him from all possible angles. His body began to disenigrate, and as it did, it became tiny little bursts of green lifestream, returning to the glowing ground. 

Cloud looked around the bottom of the crater. The glowing emerald substance began to weave around his body, enveloping him. He stepped back, only to be engulfed more by the lifestream. A figure began to approach him. A woman. She was wearing a white dress, which brushed the ground slightly. She floated slightly, her long ebony hair flowing around her. 

"Am I....?" Cloud whispered, looking around with a slightly scared expression on his face. He flung his hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. The woman smiled at him, and took the hand clamped over his heart. 

"Cloud..." She smiled sweetly, holding his hand. Cloud's glowing mako eyes widened considerably at the site of the girl. His breaths came in quick and shallow, and the look on his face was almost as if he was ready for death. He decided he should be prepared if this was truely the end of his life. 

"Aeris?" He asked, his voice unsteady. Aeris smiles slightly, sensing Cloud's slight worry. Cloud just kept looking at the Cetra girl he thought was dead. 

"Am I...dead?" Cloud asked, barely whispering. Aeris smiled again, though Cloud wasn't sure why. He continued to stare at her. 

"No. You're still alive. You're just having an enlighting expierence!" Aeris laughed a little at the expression on his face, and dropped his hand. 

"Okay...so, enlighten me. What the hell's goin' on?" Cloud smiled a little. He was still beyond confused, but decided to go along with it. He might as well if this would be the only time he could see her again. Aeris returned his smile, and walked a little closer to him. 

"Well, the powers of the earth decided that in return for your services, they would give you a little push towards the right direction in your life. I voulenteered to appear to you, since I doubt that you'd appreciate Zack or Reno." She smiled again, and Cloud smiled as well. He didn't quite understand why he needed the powers to direct him, but decided that it must be a blessing. 

"Give me your hand." She held out her hand, and Cloud slowly took it. A white light enveloped the two, and an image appeared before them. 

"CLOUD! CLOUD!!" Tifa was leaning over the edge of a steep cliff, shouting down towards where Cloud was. Cloud started towards her, but Aeris stopped him. 

"You're in the lifestream. She can't see you." She explained softly. 

"CLOUD, PLEASE!!" Tifa continued calling his name. Tears fell down her cheeks, and to the rocky ledge she was kneeling on. 

"I'm not finding this too enlightening. More angering...." Cloud said, a fierce look in his eyes. Aeris smiled slightly, and even let out a small giggle. 

"I'm glady YOU'RE finding this amusing." Cloud spat, still watching Tifa. 

"Something wrong, Cloud?" Aeris asked, tilting her head tightly to the side. 

"Where's Tifa!? What if she falls? She's in danger! Enlighten me later, I need to help her!" He snapped. Aeris nodded, somewhat knowingly. 

"Why are you so worried about her, Cloud?" Aeris asked, looking at him. She knew the true answer, but wasn't too sure of what his response would be. 

"She's my best friend! Of course I'm worried!" Cloud shouted, angrily. Aeris shook her head. She should've know it'd be harder than that. 

"Do you care about her?" She asked, trying to get Cloud to understand what she was saying. He remained oblivious to her true motives. 

"Yes," he said, slowly, a little confused by her questions. 

"Do you love her?" She asked, getting right to the point. Cloud looked at her, incrediously. Aeris sighed, looking at him wearily. Cloud waited a while before answering, 

"...well, I...."   
  
  


((That's all for now ^-^ Don't flame. I have reflect materia, and I know how to use it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!)) 


	2. Changing Places

PCloud paused. He was about to speak, but was interupted by the shaking of the ground beneath his feet. He looked down to see the ground beneath him splitting, and himself about to fall into the deep chasm it was creating.  
P"Cloud! You need to go!" Aeris shouted, floating up further into the air.  
P"But what about my enlightenment!?" Cloud yelled, trying to keep his balance.  
P"You'll find out soon enough! Now go!" She shouted. Cloud looked up to see a hand stretched out to him.  
P"CLOUD!" Tifa's voice echoed throughout the crumbling cave. The rock that Tifa was perched on began to split, and she fell forward, letting out a loud scream. Cloud dashed forward, jumping over the huge crevice, and making it just in time to catch Tifa in his arm. He quickly grabbed onto the ledge with his other hand, and Tifa climbed up.  
PCloud climbed up, and sat next to her.   
P"You okay?" He asked, trying to catch his breath. He looked down at the huge ravine, filling with glowing lifestream.  
P"y..yeah...I'm fine." She said, trembling slightly.   
P"Then let's get outta here." Cloud said. He stood, and held out his hand to help Tifa up. The crater began to shake some more, and crashing right before them was the Highwind.   
P"Grab on!" Vincent shouted, throwing down the rope ladder. Cloud grabbed Tifa in one arm, and the swinging ladder in the other.  
P"Hold on tight." He instructed, as rope began to swing while the Highiwnd rose out of the crater. Cid and Barret were pulling the ladder back to the ship up above. As soon as they got up, Cloud jumped onto the ship, right over the railing.  
PTifa reached to get on the ship, but her foot slipped from the swinging rope ladder.  
P"TIFA!" Cloud yelled, reaching over the railing, and grabbing her hand with both of his.  
P"Hold on!" He instructed, pulling her up to the ship, and helping her on. She jumped over the railing, and into Cloud's arms, knocking him to the ground.  
P"Are you hurt?" Cloud asked qucikly. Tifa was laying on Cloud, arms wrapped tightly around him.  
P"I'm fine." She whispered, not letting go. Cloud rubbed the back of her head lightly for a few moments. The ship began over towards Midgar, and Cloud finally broke the embrace, standing up.  
P"What the hell...?" Cloud walked over to the front of the airship, leaning over the railing. Tifa rushed over next to him to see what he was talking about. A tiny green light began to spring forth from the ground near Midgar. Several others followed, encircling Midgar.  
P"Lifestream..." Cloud whispered, looking down at the sight.  
P"What's going on? Lifestream's fighting Meteor?" Nanaki questioned, watching the sight. Meteor was approaching the city.  
P"Get the hell back!" Cid shouted, pulling Tifa away from the railing. The rest had already moved. Meteor and lifestream hit, sending forth a violent blast of energy, knocking Cloud several feet back, crashing against a wall. The sight of Aeris' face in the lifestream passed before his eyes, then everything went black.  
BR  
IP"Cloud." A voice whispered. Cloud looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Everything was an extremely bright shade of white. A shape took form off in the distance, and Cloud started towards it. Scenery became visible. Green plants and trees, small moogles and chocobos running around every which way. A general peacefullness surrounded the place.   
P"Over here, Cloud." The voice came again. Cloud walked over there, suddenly realizing the speaker was Aeris.  
P"What is this place?" He asked, heading towards her.  
P"This...is the promised land." She smiled, looking around the place with glee. Cloud's face wasn't quite so happy. He looked at Aeris, confused.  
P"What am I doing here?" Cloud asked, surveying his surroundings.  
P"When Meteor was destroyed an energy hit you pretty hard, and knocked you against a wall...hurt you pretty bad. You were left comatose, so I borrowed your soul. That way I could finish with that enlightenment." Aeris explained.  
P"Um...so...am I alive?" Cloud asked, meekly.  
P"Time here works differently...we've been chatting for a few minutes, but it's only been a second or two back on the planet." Aeris said.  
P"You're not exactally answering my question."  
P"Well...technically...no. Your body can't function without a soul in it." Aeris answered.  
P"Then how am I gonna get back!?" Cloud demanded, a hint of fear in his voice.  
P"Don't worry about it. As I said, time here is much different. You'll only be dead for a minute or two if we hurry." Aeris smiled, but Cloud wasn't put very much at ease.  
P"Then can we hurry this up?" Cloud asked, impatiently. Aeris sighed.  
P"I was originally going to enlighten you directly, but the Cetra have decided upon a different technique. You can go back to your world, but something will have changed. The effects are not permanent, and it will only effect you and one other person. I'd tell you what was going on, but the elders have kept it a secret from me." Aeris explained. Cloud nodded.  
P"Okay...can I go back now?"/I  
BR  
PTifa sat in a chair next to Cloud's bed in the small hospital near Kalm. She gripped his hand tightly, watching him closely. His chest rose and fell normally with his breathing. A small monitor sent out a quiet beeping sound each time his heart beat.   
PTifa's eyes were pink from crying, and tears still stained her face. She thought Cloud was dead. Just moments before she'd seen him die. His breathing ceased, and the monitor showing his heartbeat had changed to a long flat tone.  
PIt hadn't lasted long. Almost as soon as the doctors had rushed into the room, he took in a deep breath, his heart regained it's normal thumping rhythm. Still, Tifa was terrified. The doctors had no explanation for what had happened, and couldn't say that it wouldn't happen again.   
PShe just sat there, watching him, gripping his hand with all the strength she had. Something happened. Tifa's body began to glow brightly, and she was standing, not even realizing she had moved.  
PIn front of her stood Aeris, living and well, also glowing.  
P"Tifa..." She whispered, holding out her hand. Tifa looked at her, her face holding a shocked, surprised look.  
P"We are switching. The elder Cetra have decided that we'll switch for a while...just untill Cloud realizes what they want him to." She explained. Tifa nodded, somehow understanding, but not sure how.  
P"Okay..." She reached out her hand, and the two flipped positions.  
P"Enjoy your time in the promised land." Aeris said, and Tifa's body dissappeared. Aeris' body stopped its glowing, and she took Tifa's seat next to Cloud's bed.  
P"Guess all that's left is to wait for him to wake up..." She said, watching him. 


	3. Promised Land

((Note from the Author: Thank you soooo much for all the reviews ^-^ I'll try to update as much as possible, but I have a BIIIIIIG Earth Science test coming up, so I may have restricted access to the computer once my parents see my grade -_-; Anyway, thank you sooo much. I'll try to make this brief, because I don't want to waste this whole chapter on my notes. So, keep reviewing, peace out...~Christina)) 

Cloud's eyes slowly fluttered open, only to be met by the one person he least expected to see upon his awakening. 

"Aeris?" He asked, confusion clouding his voice. 

"You're finally awake!" Aeris smiled, seeing Cloud finally wake up. He had been in the same state as when she arrived for over two weeks, and she was becoming a bit impatient and worried. 

"Aeris! What are you doing here!? I thought you were....._dead_" Cloud said, looking at her closely. 

"The elder Cetra switched Tifa and I." Aeris explained simply. Cloud looked at her for a moment, concern etched on his face. 

"Is Tifa alright!?" He asked, strugling to sit up in bed. 

"She's in the promised land for the time being. My stay here won't be long, but she will remain there for the entire time." Aeris said, smiling. 

"What about everyone else? How the hell am I supposed to explain this to them!?" Cloud demanded, even though he didn't expect Aeris to have an answer. 

"Don't worry about it. The Cetra elders have changed their memories temporarily so they will think that Tifa was dead instead of me." Aeris said, lightly. Cloud didn't say anything. He had a stern look on his face, as if deciding whether not to be pleased with the Cetra doing that. 

"I don't like the idea of them not knowing the truth..."Cloud said quietly. Aeris sighed, and shook her head. 

"Don't worry about it, Cloud. The spell is temporary. Their memories will be returned to normal in time." Aeris assured him, but he didn't look very pleased with her answer. 

"...and you're certain that Tifa is safe?" Cloud asked, after a slight pause. 

"positive." Aeris said, without another thought. She was becoming slightly annoyed with Cloud. She was sure when the Cetra had switched her with Tifa, Cloud would have been right on her. She wanted to have the same relationship with Cloud that she had with him before Sephiroth had killed her. 

"...hey Cloud?" She asked meekly. 

"Yeah?" 

"...you remember that time in the Gold Saucer? When we went on that date...?" She continued. Cloud nodded, blushing slightly. He was embarrassed to bring it up. Aeris was sure of that. 

"That was fun..." She said, smiling. She was getting the feeling that she enjoyed the date much more than Cloud did. 

"...yeah..." Cloud said quietly, somewhat lost in thought. Aeris looked at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. 

"Whe should do something like that again." She suggested, looking up at the ceiling, simply to avoid eye contact with Cloud. 

"...yeah..." Cloud replied, in a spaced-out sort of voice. Aeris sighed, and stood up. 

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Be back in a little bit." She said, starting towards the door. 

"...okay..." Cloud said, still in the same, dreamy voice. He turned and watched after her as she left, and once she was around the corner, and out of sight, he stared up at the ceiling and whispered, 

"...I hope you're okay, Tif...wherever you are..."   


***  


Tifa sat in the center of a long, empty meadow. She sighed, laying back on the cool grass. The sun shone brightly overhead, and a few birds flew past. She sighed dreamily, lost in her own pleasant thoughts. She was quite glad for the opportunity to have so much time to herself. 

During the day time, she would explore the wilderness of the great place. In the evenings, she would explore the enourmous libraries, gaining knowledge from the Cetra elders, and their writings. She seldomly rested. In truth, she didn't really need to. She hadn't felt so alive and energetic as long as she could remember. 

Yet still, at times, her thoughts would wander back to Cloud and her friends. She wondered if he missed her, if he ever thought of her. Mostly if he remembered her at all. To her, she had been in the place an eternity, yet no time at all. She got along well with the elder Cetra, and they kindly informed her of anything she wondered. 

She got along espically well with Ifalna, Aeris' mother by birth. The two spoke for hours on end, though being in the promised land, it only seemed like minutes. They spoke of their time on earth, despite the fact that Tifa's time was merely being postponed. 

Tifa would ask her what she thought about Cloud and Aeris, and Ifalna would always assure her that things would work out for the best. Ifalna, being one of the elder Cetra, knew well enough that the plan was to show Cloud how important Tifa actually was to him, by replacing her with Aeris. 

"Aeris saw Zak in Cloud. That's why she fell in love with him. She remembered the SOLDIER that she had fallen in love with, and made herself believe that Cloud was the same man." Ifalna had explained soon after Tifa arrived. She had been so worried that the two would fall in love, and Tifa would be ignored when she returned. 

Tifa stood, surveying the huge meadow in which she was positioned. Some wildflowers grew tall, brightening the already peacefull atmosphere. She began to gather the light blue and yellow blosoms, weaving them together into a flowery crown. 

She placed the budding headpeace upon her head. It looked perfect on her. The swirling pastel colors of the wildflowers accented her wine colored eyes perfectly. She looked down, and picked a small blue flower from the ground. 

One by one she picked off the petals, whispering to herself with each blosom, 

"He loves me, loves me not...." She contuned her chant untill the last petal dropped, with a final, 

"He loves me." Tifa twirled the bare stem in her fingers, not noticing the person approaching her. 

"You know, I don't think the other elders will appreciate you dismembering the flowers." Tifa jumped, startled by the voice. She turned, and smiled, seeing Ifalna standing near her. 

"You startled me." Tifa said, softly, dropping the bare stem to the ground. 

"Sorry." Ifalna appologized, still smiling. Tifa returned her soft grin. She looked around, the meadows were just as peacefull as before, and it had seemd that all the flowers she had picked had already been replaced with new onces. She smiled, and looked to the sky. 

"This place is so perfect."   
  


That's all for now. More to come soon ^-^ 


	4. Birthday Fun

((I don't own Playstation or General Hospital or any of the mentioned games))   
  


"Cloud, come on! You've been in there for over a fuckin' hour!" Cid shouted at the locked bathroom door. 

"I have to fix my hair." Cloud said, annoyed. He stood in front of the mirror, working with one particular section of hair that just refused to stay in place. 

"Well, get the hell out! I need to take a fuckin' shower!" Cid's gruff voice replied. Cloud held the hair in place, and plastered it there with massive amounts of hairspray. He unlocked the door, and walked out, brushing past Cid. 

"'bout damn time!" He yelled, going into the batroom, and slamming the door behind him. 

Cloud started towards the deck of the Highwind. He knew he could find Aeris there. She was always there. He'd been out of the hospital for a week, trying his hardest to act naturally. Having Aeris around was definately different than having Tifa around. 

For one thing, Aeris wasn't exactally the best cook. One bite of her terrible excuse for eggs and bacon, and Cloud's breakfast diet became toast and cold cereal. She'd tried to make oatmeal for him once, but she got the proportions wrong, and the concoction blew up in the microwave. 

Aeris tried her best, but Cloud found that the meals only got worse and worse. So take-out ruled over the Highwind. True to his prediction, he found Aeris standing on the deck, looking to the ground below. She turned, hearing Cloud's heavy footsteps coming up behind her. 

"Hey, Cloud." She greeted, cheerily. 

"Hey, Aeris...." Cloud smiled at her. The weather outside was beautiful. The sun shone down warmly overhead, the sky totally clear of any clouds. Cloud was wearing some black pants and a navy colored tank-top. Aeris wore the same dress she always did, but her hair was down. 

"The weather today is wonderfull, isn't it Cloud?" She asked, looking up at the clear blue sky. Her hair blew slightly in a gentle summer breeze. Cloud looked at her for a moment. He had nearly forgotten how beautiful the Cetra girl was. 

"Yeah..." He said, still looking the girl over. Her light chestunut colored locks blew freely, the wind picking up slightly. 

"I can't believe it's already August..." He commented softly. Aeris nodded. 

"It seems like it's just the begining of summer, but..." She let her voice trail off, watching the scenery passing by. 

"AERIS!!! I need ta talk to ya!" Cid yelled, stopping right behind the two. Aeris turned, smiling brightly. Cloud turned around as well. 

"Erm...Cloud...think I could have a moment alone?" Cid asked. Cloud nodded, slowly walking back off the deck. He went towards the chocobo stables to feed his gold chocobo, Kuja. 

Cid watched Cloud leave, making sure he was out of earshot before speaking. 

"So, Aeris. Uh...I kinda hadn't realized that it was so late in the month, and since I don't exactally have the best ideas when it comes to Cloud...erm..." Aeris looked at Cid somewhat confused. She tried to think of what he could be talking about. 

"What do you think I should get 'im for his birthday? I mean, shit...it's already today. I gotta hurry my ass..." Aeris' eyes widened, and she gasped slightly. 

"It is!? Oh no!" Aeris cried, her voice distressed. She'd totally forgotten about Cloud's birthday. 

"You forgot, too!? SHIIIIIIT!" Cid yelled, he turned to the pilot. 

"Kid! Get us to a store, quick!" The pilot nodded, and zoomed off towards Costa Del Sol, the nearest destination that was still in tact after meteor.   


***  


Cloud sat in the living room area of the Highwind, watching TV. Cid and Aeris had to leave right away to get some things from the store, and they made him stay, leaving him in charge. 

"Oh, oh! I wanna watch General Hospital!" Yuffie yelled, changing the station. 

"Hey! I was watching that!" Cloud yelled, somewhat angrily. 

"Key word there being, 'was'." Yuffie laughed, turning up the volume. 

"Come on! I don't wanna watch some stupid soap opera!" He yelled, trying to grab the remote from her. Yuffie growled, and bit his hand as hard as she could. 

"OW! Shit, Yuff!" He yelled, shaking his hand, which was bleeding slightly. 

"Shut up, and quit being such a baby!" She ordered, turning up the volume on the television. Cloud grumbled angrily, slumping down on the couch. Yuffie smiled, aptly watching the show. 

"Gawd, how do you watch this shit!?" Cloud stood up, and stalked off into his room. He fell backwards onto his bed, soon finding himself lost in his own thought.  


_I wonder where Aeris and Cid went. Actually, I don't. They probably both forgot my birthday and were rushing out to pick up my gifts today before they 'surprise' me with them later tonight. If Tifa were here...she would've reminded everyone weeks ago. _

Tifa....man, I really miss her. But Aeris said she wouldn't be gone long. Of course, it all depends what Aeris's definition of long is. These couple weeks have seemed like an eternity to me. I can't wait untill she finally comes back. 

I mean...it's not that I don't want Aeris here or anything...I'm just so accustomed to Tifa. But Aeris...I loved her. I was planning on *searching* for her. She came back, and now I'm not even sure I still feel that way. 

But on the other hand, whenever I look at her I get that feeling. No, not *that* feeling...that warmth inside. She's so beautiful...that chestnut hair. The way it's always in that perfect braid down her back, not a strand loose or out of place. Those bright emerald eyes, so happy and light. 

Tifa's really beautiful too. And strong. She's so tough, and good with her fists. I know she can always protect herself, but I feel this need to protect her. 

Our promise. Yeah...I almost forgot. Back before I left for Midgar, I promised that I'd come back and be a hero for her. I couldn't even do that. Aw, damn it...I'm thinking about her again. I need to get my mind back to Aeris. 

She's here now, not Tifa. And I should be glad that I have this time with her. She was supposed to be dead, and she came back somehow. I need to treasure this time. It's never gonna come again. Maybe I should take her to the Gold Saucer... 

Yeah! That's it! We can relive our date...she'd like that I think. Okay...that's what I'll do.   


Cloud sat up in his bed, formulating a plan. He thought about taking her for her birthday. That was still months away. He couldn't be sure she'd even still be here by then. Just a date for no reason would probably be nicer anyway. 

He figured that way she wouldn't think he was just being nice to her for her birthday. He nodded, and stood up, heading to the kitchen for some food.   


((Later that night)) 

"Okay, Aeris, did you let the butter sit and soften?" Yuffie asked, looking at the recipie for a chocolate cake in an old cook book. 

"Yup!" She smiled, nodding towards a half-melted stick of butter. 

"And you have all the ingredients?" Yuffie asked, looking over the list of ingredients. 

"Sure do!" Aeris replied, standing in front of a table with some eggs, flour, cocoa, vanilla extract, water (already measured out), vegetable oil, and some frosting set aside. 

"Okay. First it says to pour four cups of flour into the large mixing bowl." Yuffie read. Aeris scooped out a cup of flour, and poured it into the bowl. It flew everywhere around the table. She repeated the process a couple times, just as messily. 

"Okay...now add the water." Yuffie instructed. Aeris splashed half of it over the bowl. The rest of the process was just as messy. After all the ingredients were mixed, and the cake was in the oven, Yuffie and Aeris began the nearly endless task of cleaning the mess to the point where Cloud wouldn't know that they had tried to bake the cake. 

The cleanup was much quicker than the actuall process of cooking the cake, and Aeris seemed to excell much more in that area. It took about 20 minutes to have the kitchen looking the same as it did before the cake was attempted. 

"Okay...we have about 15 minutes left." Yuffie said, looking at the clock on the wall. 

"I think you'd better get changed, Yuffie. You have cake mix all over your clothes!" Aeris said, looking at the flour-covered ninja. 

"You're a mess, too! Come on, you can wear some of my clothes." Aeris smiled and accepted, greatfully. The two zipped of to Yuffie's room, and changed. 

It took about 10 minutes for them to get changed. Aeris wasn't exactally sure how to work out the clothing. It wasn't exactally her usual style. 

"Shit!Aeris, come on! We have to check on the cake!" Yuffie yelled, looking at her watch. The two ran as fast as they could to the kitchen, and quickly turned off the oven. Aeris opened it, to look at the cake. It was lumpy and uneven, burnt in some places, raw in others. Of course all you could see from the surface was the lumps. 

"Looks good! Let's frost it!" Aeris said, putting on some oven mits, and placing the cake on the counter. They generously glopped on the chocolate frosting, covering the uneven surface. Yuffie plucked a small box out of a drawer in the kitchen. 

"Trick candles!" She exclaimed tossing Aeris the box. Aeris laughed, and pulled off the plastic wrap. 

"Um...Yuff?" Aeris asked, somewhat softly. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do...you know...how old Cloud is?" She asked, her cheeks flushing. 

"I honestly don't know..." Yuffie said, thoughtfully. 

"Tif would-" Yuffie stopped short. In her memory Sephiroth had killed Tifa. Tears stung at her eyes, and she looked down at her feet. 

"...It's okay, Yuff. I'll go ask Cid." Aeris said quietly, zipping out of the kitchen. 

"CIIIIID!!!!" She called out, seeing him standing on the deck. Cid turned, surprised. 

"What the hell is it?" Cid asked, looking at Aeris. 

"Cid, do you know how old Cloud is?" Aeris asked, panting slightly from running. 

"Twenty-three." Cid said, smiling. Cid was off a little. Cloud, of course, was only twenty-two. Aeris smiled and thanked him, rushing back to the kitchen. 

"He's twenty-three." Aeris said. Yuffie smiled, and placed 23 candles on the cake. 

"Okay. Let's put some words on!" Yuffie said. Neither of them had thought of doing this before, of course. So Aeris pulled out a blue tube of frosting from the drawer they got the candles from, and began writing. Neither noticed Aeris's slight typo, and the cake read, 

'Happy Birthday, Clod.' The two smiled at their work. 

"Perfect. Now we just need to get everyone else to get in the living room with the gifts. I think Cloud's still napping." Aeris said. Yuffie nodded, and the two friends zipped off in opposite directions.   


***  


"Hold on Cloud, one minute..." Aeris called from the kitchen. She carefully lifted the cake with it's lit candles, and birthday message to Clod, and presented it to the group in all its glory. She set the cake down on a table, for everyone to see. 

"Wow, you guys! It looks great!" Cloud smiled, looking down at the cake. His face changed a little, as he stifled a laugh. 

"Um...Aeris, Yuff...er..." Cloud laughed a little. The two looked down, and Aeris suddenly realized her mistake. 

"Oh no!!" She exclaimed looking down. Cloud smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Don't worry, Aer...it's still really nice." Cloud laughed, and Aeris did too. 

"Okay spike, just blow out the damn candles! I'm fuckin' starving!" Cid exclaimed. 

"Not yet Cid, we have to sing!" Yuffie chimed, cheerily. Cid muttered a few curses, and the group sang to Cloud. It was an interesting combonation. Even Vincent joined in the singing. It didn't sound _bad_...just not very good. 

"Okay! Make your wish, and blow the fuckin' things out!" Cid yelled. 

Cloud closed his eyes, and made his wish. He wished that both Aeris and Tifa would be able to stay in this world. That he wouldn't have to choose one over the other. He blew the candles out. 

A small applaud came, but died down as the candles re-lit. Cloud blew them out again. The once again restarted. The process continued for about 5 minutes before Cid began to pull out the candles, and throw them out the window. 

"Guess it's time for cake." Aeris smiled, and began to cut the cake. She gave Cloud the full Clod portion, and divided the rest among them. 

Cloud was the first to take a bite. It was awfull. Runny eggs, and burnt oil combined with powdery flower. He didn't want to dissapoint Aeris, though. So he smiled brightly, and let out a small, 

"mmm...good." Of course everyone could tell that he was faking. Aeris's eyes teared up. 

"Oh! It's bad isn't it!? I can't believe I ruined your birthday cake!" Aeris cried, looking at the ground. Cloud pulled her into a comforting hug. 

"It's okay. You'll do better next time." Cloud assured her, rubbing her back, comfortingly. Next were the presents. From Vincent Cloud recieved some money. He got the same gift from Cait Sith, Barret, and Nanaki. He got some materia from Yuffie, which was from Vincent as well in a way. 

Aeris's gift was probably the only real gift. It wasn't the worst gift, and it definately costed enough. 

"A video game?" Cloud asked, looking at the box. 

"It's a Playstation2! And there's bunches of games!" Aeris said, handing Cloud a box. 

"Let's see....Chocobo Racing....Final Fantasy X....Kingdom Hearts...." Cloud smiled. 

"Wow...thanks....oh, and Final Fantasy VII...thank you...." Cloud gave Aeris another hug, and pulled open the box. 

"Boy...there's a lot of cords in here...." Cloud said, scratching his head. 

"And the instructions don't make any sense..." 

"That's cause you're reading them in French! CLOD!" Yuffie said, flipping the pages. 

"Oh...that's better..." He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, and began to try and figure out the instructions on how to hook up the machine. This was going to be a long night.   
  
((Okay, my friend requested a funny chapter, so here it is. It also has an important few details in it, just so it isn't for nothing. ^-^ Please review...but no flames. I just mastered my reflect materia!)) 


	5. Authors Note 1

Hi everyone! CloTi4ever here! 

I decided to do a WHOLE chapter of little notes from me. How boring, huh? Well, deal with it, because this next chapter is really hard for me to write **cries** Especially after that nice happy chapter. 

**sighs** Well, lets get this little thing over with. I honestly still don't know what couple I want here. I realized that there haven't been ANY CloTi's lately, and that makes me sad, being the CloTi fan I am. But there's always the possibility of a change for this story, so don't expect a CloTi for sure. 

Second, thank you all for such kind reviews! I'd like to espically thank all of you guys who have actually been waiting for more chapters. Hang in there guys! I'm working on it. All you seem to really want a CloTi fic at this point, and my help is coming from a bunch of CloTi people. Oh, and thank you, DragoonMaster91 for the name for Cloud's chocobo! I'll have to get more help from you for other things ^-^ 

If any of you guys have suggestions for the story, you can e-mail me. I'm CloTi4ever@yahoo.com. 

I'm working on another fic at the moment too, so once it's posted be sure to take a look. It's gonna be Kingdom Hearts, but it'll be about two Final Fantasy VII characters, so everyone who's reading this should be pleased. 

I'm didn't fail anything last semester at school, so I'm getting more computer time. Still, it may be a week or two before the next chapter comes up. I know whats going to happen, but I need to get it down on paper, and see how it looks. 

Okay, I'm wasting my time writing this, and it's not even a chapter -_-; so it's back to work. I'm actually hoping to get the next chapter up within the week, so let's just see how it turns out. Oh! BTW, if you have AIM you can IM me, I'm Cloudzacutie. 

So, see ya later.   


CloTi4ever (AKA Tifa Strife) 


	6. Warm Welcome

((_Italics_ mean a certain characters thoughts.))   
  


"He's made a wish, Miss Lockheart, and you cannot refuse our approval of it." Tifa sighed, looking at the marble flooring in the great Cetra Hall. She couldn't believe the Cetra elders were making her leave already. It had actaully been months, and she just hadn't realized it. 

"I know, but you say that Aeris will stay alive too?" Tifa asked. That was the part that was making her worried. She knew that by this point the two were probably back in love, even more than before. There wouldn't be any way she'd be able to regain what hold she had on Cloud's heart. 

"That is what he wishes, Miss Lockheart, and all of the Cetra Masters have agreed that it would be best to fufill that wish!" The man was becoming angry. He wasn't about to argue with a young girl, espically one that wasn't even of the Cetra race. 

"I really don't have a say in the matter, do I?" Tifa asked, a small sigh escaping her lips. 

"No say at all." The elder smiled, his blue eyes sparkled brightly in the light. Tifa nodded. 

"Then I will send you back. Your friends' memories will return to normal, and you Cloud, and Aeris will have the job of explaining the situation." He explained. 

"Okay. I am leaving now, then?" The elder nodded, and Tifa was engulfed by a bright light. 

***   


"C'mon, Aer!" Cloud called, laughing. Aeris ran after him, down the long plains. She ran as fast as she could, and as she increased speed, Cloud sped up too, not letting her catch him. 

"Cloud! Slow down!" Aeris yelled, running at her top speed. 

"Sorry! No can do!" Cloud yelled, turning to run backwards, only to fall after a few steps. He landed hard on his back side. Aeris gasped a little, and rushed to him, kneeling down next to him. 

"Cloud...are you okay?" She asked, laughing. Cloud looked at the sky, and sighed. 

"Yeah...I'm fine..." his smile dissappeared, and he looked a lot more serious. 

"You still miss her, don't you?" Aeris asked, taking Cloud's hand. He nodded slightly. 

"The elders said she'd be coming back, but..." Cloud sighed, letting his voice trail off. Aeris wrapped her arms around Cloud in a comforting way. Cloud brought her into his arms, laying back. 

"She should be here instead of me. I'm sorry, Cloud." She said, burrying her face into Cloud's strong chest. Cloud sighed longingly. 

"It's okay. It isn't your fault." Cloud said, even though he partly blamed Aeris. He didn't mean to think that it was her fault, but he couldn't help it. Tifa had been there with him when Aeris was gone, but now that she was back, Tifa wouldn't be there.   


_'I love Aeris...I need to stop worrying about this. But...I loved Tifa when she was here. And even for so long after she left. And it's the same for Aeris. How am I supposed to choose one or the other!? This isn't fair. It's not that I don't want Aeris to be here, but everything was so easy when she was gone. I didn't have to worry about this so much, I mean, I did go on that date with Aeris, and I don't mean to be disloyal. I fell in love with Tifa first, but she never showed any interest in me. Aeris....she actually likes me the way I like her...'_  


So Cloud made up his mind. He would be with Aeris. Tifa had been gone for nearly a year, and there were no signs of her coming back. Cloud had actually went on dates with Aeris while Tifa was gone, so there'd be no harm in this, right? Still, there was something in his heart saying otherwise. 

He ignored the warnings in both his heart and mind, and decided to go for it. There was no point in his staying in the past forever. He looked into Aeris's eyes, and lifted her chin, moving forwards untill his lips met hers. 

Aeris basked in the softness of Cloud's warm lips. The moment was wonderfull, but nothing more than a single moment. Something made a sound near the Highwind, and the two were brought away from eachother. 

Cloud looked, and he could barely believe his eyes. There she was. Tifa. In all her former beauty. Her face looked stricken. She'd seen them kissing. 

"no...No!" Cloud quickly stood, and started towards her. He didn't expect her to ever return, and there she was. Just after he'd kissed Aeris. But why was she so sad? He couldn't match it up. Cloud, even after all this time, he was still totally oblivious. 

Tifa stepped back slightly, looking at the ground. Tears stung at her ruby eyes. She was right. Cloud had chosen Aeris. She didn't have any place there any more. 

"Tifa...wait." Aeris stood, a pleading look on her face. 

"Tifa, I can explain." Aeris said, heading towards her. Tifa shook her head, a look of hurt still on her face. She tried her hardest to mask her emotions. 

"There's nothing to explain. You two are together. I'm not clueless...I can see that." She said, sounding a bit meaner than she meant to. She shook her head and smiled slightly. 

"I'm happy for you guys. I mean, I'm glad you...could be together......after.........all that......" She couldn't stop herself from crying. She ran off, trying to escape the two, to keep them from knowing she wasn't very happy for them. Cloud ran after her, but Aeris stopped him. 

"Cloud, don't. She...needs some time." Aeris said, quietly. Cloud shook Aeris off, and continued after her, regardless of what Aeris said. 

"I can't do this to her. I...I never meant for her to see that..." He added the second part to himself, focusing on catching up with the running girl. He got his chance to make it up to her. Tifa stumbled and fell. She knew Cloud was chasing her, and didn't even bother running any more. 

"Leave me alone..." Tifa said. She knew how pathetica she sounded, but she didn't care. Cloud loved Aeris, and she couldn't stand that.   
_I should have known all along. I mean, Aeris...She's so perfect. Ever since I first saw the two in the park together back before we even left Midgar, I should have known how much she meant to him. Cloud should love her, though. He deserves better than me. The two of them belong together. Even Cait Sith knew that...and he's so clueless about almost everything. I should just let them be together. I shouldn't be getting in the way like this!_   


"Tifa...Please. Let me explain." Cloud pleaded, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tifa didn't brush it off. She liked his touch, even if he did love Aeris. 

"I don't need an explanation." Tifa said quietly. Cloud sighed sadly. He knew that Tifa was upset, but even now he wasn't totally sure it was because she loved him. He figured that she just felt 'left out' to come back with him and Aeris kissing. 

"Well, I still want to give you one. Listen, Tif...I didn't know you were there. I didn't think you were even coming back!" Cloud defending himself, thinking that the excuse would justify the kiss. 

"And that makes things different? You don't understand Cloud! I tried to be there for you whenever you needed me. After you joined AVALANCHE, in the Lifestream, and after Aeris died. I'm gone for a while, and you just replace me with her. I'm sorry Cloud, but I don't want or need your explanations." Tifa said, trying her hardest to spell everything out for him. 

"Tifa! I didn't replace you! I just..." 

"you just got over me." Tifa finished quietly. She knew that he never really loved her in the first place, and she herself wasn't sure why she expected to be welcomed back with his heart ready for her. She'd lost to Aeris whatever spot she had in Cloud's heart. 

"That's not it, Tifa...I didn't know if you were ever coming back, and Aeris wasn't even supposed to be here..." Cloud tried his hardest to explain it to Tifa. Even now he wasn't sure who he was in love with, especially now that Tifa had returned. 

"And not knowing justifies it? No...I'm sorry Cloud..." Her voice suddenly changed. She wasn't nearly as harsh and accusing as she was before. 

"You never liked me to begin with...I shouldn't expect you to now." She said, trying to convince herself more than him. 

"Tif, that isn't true..." Cloud said, taking her hand, and helping her sit up. 

"It's okay, Cloud. I mean, just because I feel one way about you, doesn't mean you have the same feelings towards me." She said, still speaking to herself and Cloud at the same time. She didn't want to accept the fact that Cloud truely didn't feel anything for her. 

"Tifa, come on. You're not being fair! I deserve at least a chance to explain!" Cloud said, trying now to save not only their friendship, but whatever small bit of love his childhood had for him. 

"Then explain, Cloud." She said quietly, ready to listen to what he had to say.   


((Author's Note: Guah...I don't like the way that turned out. Very cliche, and not very dramatic. **sigh** Still, I don't like flames, so please don't give me any. Reviews are nice, though, I always accept nice reviews!)) 


	7. Explaining

Cloud sighed, fumbling around in his mind for the words to tell Tifa what was going on. If Tifa felt anything for him he was gonna lose that soon if he didn't explain well. 

"Well...you know when Aeris and I first met, we agreed to a payment of one date..." Cloud decided that lying would be his best bet in this case. 

"...well, she was paying me..." Cloud, unfortunately, had just found the flaw in his plan. He never actually did protect her, and he didn't really think he should get any payment whatsoever. 

"...that date in the Gold Saucer...that was just a regular date then." Tifa concluded quietly. She just couldn't win. She'd walked in on one of her dates, and knew they had at least one other. She lost her chance, Aeris won. 

"How do you know about that!?" Cloud asked, frantically. 

"Aeris told me. We were friends, ya know. We didn't have many secrets." She said simply, like Cloud should have already known that the two were so close, and had spilled to eachother most everything. Aeris had even told Tifa, when she saw how sad she was after her date with Cloud, that she wouldn't go out with him again untill Tifa and he had straightened out their feelings. 

"Tif! Please, I know what you think, but..." Cloud shook his head. Tifa was doing her best do mask the feelings that she never meant to show. 

"Don't worry about it, Cloud. You're free to kiss whoever you want." Tifa said, standing up. Cloud was confused by her actions. One minute she's on the ground crying, now she's telling him that he can kiss whoever he wanted to. 

"Tifa...come on. It's obviously bothering you..." 

"No. I _obviously_ don't care!" Tifa shot back. She didn't mean to be so mean about it. She wanted to sound indifferent, but she came off harsh and angry. 

Cloud didn't quite believe her, but decided not to say anything. He figured she needed time to herself, whatever the reason may be. 

"Okay, Tif...but if you wanna talk..." Cloud said, looking back towards the Highwind. 

"I don't." She said simply, taking off towards the Highwind, not taking a look back. Cloud sighed, walking slowly behind her. He headed onto the airship behind her, but Aeris held him back. 

"Cloud..." She said quietly, putting a gentle hand on his arm. Cloud kept walking, brushing off her hand. 

"Leave me alone." He growled in a raspy voice. Aeris stood watching him walk up into the Highwind. She sighed, and sat down, looking out at the spacious plains that her and Cloud were sitting in no more than half an hour before. 

No more than 30 minutes had passed, and Aeris felt the carefully built relationship she'd worked to attain with Cloud was broken in a single second. 

_'Because Tifa's here now...'_ She said to herself quietly. She thought for a few moments, then made up her mind. 

"Good-bye, Cloud..." She whispered, and walked off quickly away from the Highwind, away from Tifa and Cloud, away from all of her friends.   


***  


"Oh, come on, Tif..." Shera sat down on the bed in the room Tifa, Yuffie, and she shared. 

"You don't understand, Shera..." Tifa looked her bare feet. The whole time she was gone, all she thought about was Cloud, and he hadn't thought of her once. She closed her eyes tight, in efforts to stop her tears, but to no avail. A tear trailed down as she closed her eyes, and she broke down into silent sobs. 

"Tifa, come on. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding..." Shera said, trying to comfort the girl. Tifa shook her head, and looked up at Shera, her eyes pink and swolen with tears. 

"There's nothing to misunderstand.-he loves her." Tifa said quietly, turning and laying down on the bed. Shera sighed, remaining on the edge of her bed. 

"But he still tried to talk to you, right? So maybe there's still a chance?" Shera offered, not sure how to respond. She wasn't exactally one to be stuck in a love triangle. Sure, she had feelings for the captain, but there was no other girl for her to think of. 

"There isn't any chance. He doesn't care..." Tifa didn't bother to try and apply Shera's logic. She'd had enough of all this. She didn't care if something made sense or not, because to her at the moment, nothing made sense. 

Before she and Aeris had switched places she was sure that Cloud had _some_ feelings for her. He'd saved her when she almost fell into the liftstream back in the northern crater. He held her in his arms when she got back on the Highwind. 

_'but only for a second...'_ Tifa thought to herself. She was torn; Did Cloud love her or Aeris. One minute the answer would be Aeris...he had dated her back before she first died, and he was kissing her when she returned. The next minute she'd be the holder of Cloud's heart. He'd saved her again and again, even after Aeris. 

"TIFA! SHERA!!!" Cloud ran into the room gasping for breath. Tifa sat up, and Shera stood. 

"Cloud, what is it!?" Shera asked, putting her hands on his shoulders in attempt to calm him. 

"It's Aeris! She's missing...." He panted, looking down at the floor. Tifa clutched her fists. The answer was crystal clear to her now. It was Aeris. She was the one Cloud loved. 

Tifa bolted off, and dashed off, away from Cloud.   
  


((A/N: Sorry that this was such a short chapter! I'm getting over a bout of writer's block. I just posted a KH fic which I wasn't planning on putting up, and I found new inspiration! Thanks, demonleader! I'd probably still be trying to think up a direction for this story if you hadn't made me post that other fic!)) 


	8. Decissions Part One

((A/N: GUAH! I was kinda confused...anyway, I meant to thank Dragoonmaster91!!! YAH!!!! Demonleader be damned...no, not really...he's my friend on Neopets ^_^ Now, on with the story!))   
  


Cloud turned, stairing at the doorway long after Tifa was out of sight. He turned to Shera, his face clouded with heavy confusion. 

"What's wrong with her?" He asked quietly, not sure why he was keeping his voice low. Probably so he didn't shout. 

"You're kidding me, right?" Shera's usually level, calm voice was raised, part angered part annoyed. Cloud made a face that said he wasn't. Shera sighed in exasperation. She flopped down on the bed, and motioned for Cloud to join her. 

"What about Aeris!?" Cloud demanded. Shera shook her head, anger building up. 

"Just sit your stupid fuckin' ass down!" She yelled, her rage letting itself out. Cloud obeyed, caught off gaurd by the usually sweet, soft-speaking woman. 

"I'm sorry about that. I guess the captain's starting to wear off on me. Don't worry, I'm sure Aeris is fine." Shera said, turning on the bed to face Cloud. 

"Okay, now it's obvious that you did something to make Tifa upset, and even though she told me the better half of it, I think she's leaving something out." Shera began. She knew Cloud was listening aptly, but wasn't sure if he would participate wholly in the conversation. 

"I don't know _what_ I did." Cloud sighed, looking down at the floor. He rubbed his temples, trying to combat the forming headache. 

"Well you obviously said something that made her upset." Shera said in her normal, calm tone. 

"I barely said two words. I tried to explain it to her when she had seen Aeris and I kissing-" 

"WHAT!?" Shera yelled, interrupting him. Cloud was still staring at the ground, and seemed to be regreting the kiss he had just admited to. 

"I didn't mean for her to see. I mean, I didn't mean for it to happen at all, but it did. I hadn't known that I even felt that much for Aeris..." Cloud's voice trailed off. He was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Shera. He'd never talked to _anyone_ about things like this, especially not someone that he just barely knew. 

"Oh? By the way you two have been acting lately it seemed to me that you knew EXACTALLY that you felt that much for Aeris." Shera reasoned. Cloud understood what she was saying. Aeris and Cloud had been spending more time together than he'd spent with anyone else, apart from maybe Tifa. And that's only because the two had bunked together when they were on their journey. 

"I know I care about her...but...Tifa...." Cloud's voice trailed off again. He always felt something for both of them; Maybe even loved them both. He couldn't choose one over the other. 

"You've gotta choose, Cloud." He finally understood what she was saying. This was it. Whoever he went to find first would feel that she was the one he loved most. Cloud shook his head. 

"I can't do this..." He rubbed his head, staring at the ground. He was gonna loose one of them either way. 

"I know where Tifa's at, I'm sure. Aeris, she'll probably stay around her, waiting for someone to come for her. She knows we wouldn't leave her." Shera reasoned, looking at the shut door. Cloud nodded, knowing that she was giving him time to think. 

"How the hell am I supposed to choose?" Cloud mumbled, tears of frustration stinging his eyes. 

"Think about them both. You've been through alot with both of them. Just try this...Which one do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with, Cloud? Which one do you love in the sense, that you'd never want them away from you?" Shera stood, and walked towards the door. She stayed in the doorway for a second, then walked off. 

Cloud sighed. He had a lot of thinking to do, and not much time to do it. He had to decide which of his friends he wanted to spend his life with, and which he was willing to give up in exchange for. He layed back on Tifa's bed, and fell into a light sleep in a matter of minutes.   
  
  
  


((A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who's read this story, and reviewed all along. I am somewhat sad to say that the next chapter will be the last in this story. I'm thinking of making a sequel, so let me know what you think in the end. I hope I've kept Cloud's decision a pretty good secret untill now. Everything will play out nicely in the next chapter, and a few extra characters too! Later, 

Christina ;-) 


	9. Authors Note 2

I can't beleive it. The next chapter I post in this story is gonna be the last. I'm so sad...I loved working on this story SO much, and I wish I could make it go forever, but next chapter is the ending point. *sigh* 

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I'm SO happy that you guys actually seemed to like it. My next story is either gonna be a Kingdom Hearts one, or a sequel to this. 

If you guys say you want to have the sequel through reviews, I'll do that first. If not, I'll have the KH fic first. Both will be posted eventually, I just want to know which to put up first. 

Also, I'd like to thank my friends who helped me when I was suffering from terrible writer's block...one person in particular.   


**THANK YOU SO MUCH, DRAGOONMASTER91!!!!!!**  


Okay, just needed to say that ^-^;; I doubt I'd have even kept doing this if he didn't keep bugging me about it. (lol) But I'm gald he did, very much. THANK YOU!!! 

Well, nothing much else to say, except once again, thanks for the reviews and everything.   


Later, 

Christina~*~ 


	10. Decissions Part Two

((Tee hee. You guys are gonna get a kick outta this. I just hope I don't get kicked. ~_~;;; Anyways, I FINALLY decided who Cloud's gonna be with, so enjoy.))   


Cloud woke late in the night. He'd obviously woken eariler to shed his shoes and shirt, but hadn't remembered doing so. Something was moving around in his room. 

Cloud stretched his arm out to grab the handle of Ultima Weapon. 

"Woah!! You wouldn't impale your friend, would ya!?" Cloud's grip on his sword tightened at the sound of the voice. He knew he'd heard it in the past, but couldn't place it. The dark form came and plopped down on the bed next to him. 

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded, tightening his hold on the sword. The other man fidgeted nervously. 

"Hey...buddy...don't remember your old pal?" Cloud reached over to the bedside table and turned on the lamp, knowing that would be the only way he'd identify the man. Light spilled over the bed and off into the far corners of the small room. 

The man's appearance was one similar to Cloud's, and Cloud recognized him immediately. He wore the same deep blue, almost violet SOLDIER outfit. He had a mako tinge to his deep gray eyes, which could be seen easily, despite the fact that the man was partially transparent. 

"....ZAK!?" Cloud's eyes were wide, and he jumped up. The man broke in to a grin. Cloud dropped the blade, staring at Zak. 

"Heh...you're probably wondering what I'm doing here, right?" Cloud nodded. Zak smiled again, and stood, pulling a crumpled sheet of paper from his pocket. 

"I'm a messenger from the lifestream. We were bored, so we decided to give you advice on who to choose!" Cloud groaned. He was getting advice from the dead now. He decided that he wouldn't fight it. 

"Well...let's see..." He said, uncrumpling the paper. 

"From Tseng: Tifa, Tifa, Tifa. Damn, I'd like some of that...ooh yeah...Tifa." Zak read in a mechanical voice, which made Cloud chuckle slightly. 

"From President Shinra: Oooh...take a bit of that Cetra girl. Mmmm...Cetra..." Zak continued in the same tone of voice. Cloud shook his head, sighing. This was amusing to say the least. 

"From Rufus: Damn it! Who was I talking to, Cloud? He was the spikey one right? Erm...I'd have to go with...ah...that is..." Zak smirked. 

"From Biggs and Jesse: You're kiddin' right!? You'd take that little sissy girl over Tifa!? I can't believe this is a problem for you!" 

Cloud sighed. Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse had barely known Aeris...of course they'd have a bias towards her. 

"From Don Corneo: Cloud...the cute blonde girl right?" Zak and Cloud both laughed, and Zak looked at Cloud. 

"Okay...these last two are gonna be....interesting...." He warned, smirking slightly and shaking his head. 

"From....Sephiroth: Kill them puppet, kill them both." Cloud smiled as Zak continued. 

"still from Sephiroth: Naw, I'm just kiddin' around. That's just a force of habbit after Jenova. Anyway, I'd say Aeris...she was cute." Cloud's eyes widened. He was sure at this point that he was just having a strange dream. 

"From Mom, er, _your_ mom: Hi honey. How are you. Are you taking care of yourself? You look thin, dear...eat something. Have that sweet Tifa girl make you a nice dinner. I love you honey, take care of yourself. I'm sure no matter who you choose, you'll make her very happy." Cloud groaned. Just like his mother to be like that. 

"Oh, and I say Tifa all the way. Aeris is mine. I had her first." Zak joked, shoving the paper back in his pocket. Cloud recalled vaguely the first time he'd mentioned Aeris. Of course Cloud hadn't realized it at first. _'I have a girl that lives there who I can stay with. Wait, the mother lives there too...'_ Cloud remembered Zak saying something to that affect. 

"Hey...I gotta split...um...this is a dream to you. That's the only way I can talk to you, anyways, you'd better get to it once you wake up!" He called out before dissappearing. 

True to Zak's word, once he was gone Cloud awoke from a dream. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, thinking about what he was going to do. It was early, still before dawn, but something wouldn't let him get back to sleep. 

He suddenly felt an urgency deep inside him. His heart picked up speed, and he shot up. He looked around the room for a moment, and grabbed his Ultima Weapon before running out of the room. He didn't feel that he had any time to waste, and neglected his boots and shirt. 

He ran down the ramp from the Highwind, running off along the stream. He didn't know where either Tifa or Aeris were, but something was telling him to go that way. Off in the distance he saw a form. 

He immediately recognized the figure as he neared. There she stood, the woman he loved. She held in her hand a dagger and a red rose. She turned her head towards Cloud and smiled softly. 

"This flower...it brings back old memories, doesn't it Cloud?" She asked quietly. He recognized the blade in her hand as one of his own. A dagger he'd gotten back when he was with ShinRa. 

"What are you doing!?" He demanded, his eyes wide. She positioned the dagger towards her body. 

"I don't want you to hurt any more over me." She said quietly. Cloud dashed forward, and blocked her heart from the dagger blade. It went through the palm of his left hand, and dug a deep cut into the right hand. She quickly dropped the blade. 

"Cloud!" Cloud pressed a finger over her lips, silencing her. 

"We'll talk later." He whispered, pulling her towards him and bringing her lips to his, enveloping them in a warm, moist kiss. 

--fin--   
  
  
  


((A/N: GWAAA HAA HAA HAA!!!! Short chappie, yeah, but it gets to the point. From here I'm gonna make two different sequels so I can please everyone. One CloTi, the other CloRis. Just put whoever you like Cloud to be with more in the mystery girl's place. ^_^ Hope to talk to you all in the sequels, later! --TIFA STRIFE--)) 


End file.
